Amour chassé – croisé
by RMonzon06
Summary: Descubrir la identidad de su amada se había convertido en su prioridad durante un largo tiempo, pero con las vueltas que da la vida, se veía enredado en un sin fin de confusiones que ponían en duda sus sentimientos hacia ladybug ya que ahora habia notado a cierta chica cabello azul. Las fuerzas del mal unidas son mas difíciles de vencer, Marinette y Adrien lo saben muy bien


Amour chassé – croisé

 _ **Paris, Francia**_

 _ **6:00 AM**_

 _ **Lunes**_

La alarma llevaba un buen rato sonando, no parecería posible que 30 minutos de seguido tintinar no fueran capaces de despertar a quien dormía plácidamente en aquella habitación, sin embargo, Marinette había pasado por un largo día, lucha contra el mal, una nueva victoria y la presión de tener que fingir que nada estaba pasando con su vida mientras intentaba, sin tener mucho éxito que se diga, de adaptarse a esta no tan reciente doble vida, tanto ajetreo podría dejar cansado hasta los huesos a cualquiera

\- ¿Marinette? – su madre entró en la habitación de la chica al notar que aun no había bajado a desayunar - ¡Marinette! – Exclamó al ver que ésta aun continuaba en medio de sus dulces sueños - ¡Despierta, llegaras tarde al instituto!

\- ¿Tarde? – dijo con los ojos a medio abrir - ¡Instituto! – abrió sus ojos de par en par y saltó de la cama asustada observando el reloj en su pequeña mesa - ¡Es muy tarde! – corrió directo a la ducha para estar lista lo más pronto posible

\- ¡El desayuno ya está listo, baja rápido! – exclamó su madre mientras abandonaba la habitación

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, su kwami, Tikki, abrió sus pequeños ojitos aun cansada de las aventuras del día anterior.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – interrogó entre bostezos

\- ¡Tikki es lunes y es muy tarde! – gritó la chica mientras se secaba rápidamente el cabello al salir de la ducha

\- Tranquila, con un pequeño golpe de suerte no tendremos mas contratiempos y estaremos ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – sonrió la pequeña criatura

Mientras tanto, un rubio ojos verdes no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche

\- Si tanto te gusta Ladybug ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices? – Plaga mordisqueaba un trozo de queso apestoso mientras observaba a Adrien guardando sus libros para ir al instituto – no has dormido en toda la noche tratando de averiguar su identidad

\- No es así de sencillo – empacó el ultimo cuaderno que le faltaba - ¿no es muy temprano para que estés comiendo ese apestoso queso?

\- Es mi desayuno – refunfuñó – no cambies el tema, cursi enamorado

\- Vamos que se hace tarde – roló los ojos – y no cambio tema, aunque le dijera lo que siento, creerá que estoy de broma y no me tomará en serio, sería más fácil si supiera mas sobre ella.

Media hora más tarde, el timbre del instituto resonó anunciando el inicio de clases

\- He llegado a tiempo – Marinette llegó unos minutos antes que la maestra entrara al salón - ¡que salvada me he dado! – soltó un suspiro de alivio

\- Te veo muy cansada últimamente – Alya, sentada a su lado, revisaba los comentarios de su blog – sabes, ayer tuve algunos comentarios anónimos muy interesados en la identidad de Ladybug

\- ¿en…en serio?

\- Si, parecían de un fan desesperado, lastimosamente no poseo esa información – guardó su celular – pero me hizo entrar en mayor curiosidad, es decir, saber cómo es ella, de dónde ha venido, por qué ayuda a las personas…

\- Mira, la maestra ha empezado a dar la clase, mejor indagamos después, no vaya a ser que nos pille y nos ganemos un castigo – Marinette mostró su mejor sonrisa, era la única manera de escapar de muchas interrogantes incómodas

\- ¡Vaya! Tienes una cara de espanto – exclamó su mejor amiga - ¿has estado durmiendo bien?

\- He tenido algunas…tareas domesticas que hacer – otra sonrisa nerviosa

\- Pues parece que no eres la única – con un gesto con su cabeza, señaló al chico rubio de adelante que luchaba contra el impulso de quedarse dormido

\- Señor Adrien Agreste – la maestra alzó la voz un poco molesta – este no es un sitio para dormir

\- Lo siento mucho – respondió apenado

\- ¿ves? – Susurró la morena a la chica a su lado – ustedes dos tienen mucho en común – sonrió divertida

\- ¿Tú crees? – los ojos de Marinette se iluminaron mientras su imaginación echaba a andar su futuro con Adrien

\- ¡Marinette! – Ahora la maestra se dirigía a ella con el mismo tono irritado - ¿hay algo que desee compartir con la clase?

\- ¡No! – gritó apenada, un sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas – lo siento

Se escucharon algunas risas en el salón

\- Que sea la última vez que les llamo la atención – regresó al tema de la clase

La tediosa hora de historia, era un martirio tener que recibirla tan temprano, pero eso dejaba la tarde para las clases más interesantes, en medio de la Revolución Francesa parecía que Marinette caería en su sueño mas profundo en cualquier momento, aunque luchara porque su cabeza se mantuviera derecha, era en vano, sus ojos deseaban estar cerrados y su mente en el paraíso de sus sueños, poco a poco se dejó vencer por ello y su cabeza cayó fuerte en el escritorio

\- ¡Se acabó! – la maestra, que parecía haber despertado de un humor negro esta mañana, observó a ambos chicos, primero al rubio que por mucho que Nino intentó despertarlo disimuladamente, no tuvo éxito, y a la chica pelo azul que acababa de rendirse ante el sueño - ¡Ustedes dos pasaran el receso en el salón de maestros, conmigo!

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamaron al unísono, los murmullos y las burlas dieron más ambiente al bochornoso asunto

\- Anímate – susurró Alya un momento después del incidente – pasaras todo el receso con Adrien, eso es una gran ventaja

 **Hola a todos**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic, pretendo que sea de unos 10 capitulos, espero les guste, si hay algo que quieran opinar por favor dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecería muchísimo**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este primer capitulo, se vienen muchas cosas interesantes que en lo personal, me gustaría que fueran parte de algún capitulo de esta increíble serie**

 **Me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **R. Monzón**


End file.
